Toy projectile launchers have been designed in many configurations over the years to provide interesting and new forms of amusement. Launchers have appeared as hand-held weapons, wrist-mounted components, waist-mounted units, and shoulder-supported cannons. Projectiles have been shaped as darts, spheres, and disks, and have been modified to include features such as sound effects and lighting. An element of surprise has been incorporated into some projectile launchers by disguising them within decorative belt buckles or in holsters. These disguised launchers are typically are operable either by detaching them from their associated accessory, such as a belt, or by using them while they remain attached to an accessory. Such a variety in projectile launchers enhances creativity and often spurs new play aspects for the user.
Thus, while toy projectile launchers have been popular for many years, there is a continuing need for new and unique ways of launching projectiles in order to provide enhanced amusement and recreational play for children and adults alike.